wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wysokie Progi/3
Rozdział III O ile podróż w jedną stronę odbywała się spokojnie i niefrasobliwie, o tyle droga powrotna zaczęła się pod złym znakiem. Już z Kadyksu sygnalizowano silną falę. Na szerokości zaś Oporto ocean rozhulał się na dobre. Z lewej burty fale raz po raz zamiatały przód okrętu. Z pokładu znikły leżaki. Dziób "Sarmatii" w miarowych pochyleniach zanurzał się aż po otwory kotwiczne, a wówczas rufa wznosiła się wysoko, by znów opaść. Bryzgi piany uderzały w okna kabin pierwszej klasy, sięgały w silniejszych porywach wiatru aż do mostku kapitańskiego. W kadłubie skrzypiało od uderzeń bałwanów. Na szerokości Cap Finisterre, niebo pokryło się chmurami, wicher wzmógł się, wyjąc wściekle w olinowaniu masztów. Pasażerowie zaczęli chorować. Runicki obudził się z silnym bólem głowy. Przypisywał to początkowo nadmiarowi wypitej w Sewilli malagi. Dopiero gdy przez firanki dojrzał tańczące morze, zrozumiał, co się stało. W niewyraźnym samopoczuciu zaczął się ubierać. Niepodobna było utrzymać się na nogach. Dlatego też zrezygnował z golenia się i kąpieli, chociaż z przyjemnością zanurzyłby się w zimnej wodzie. W jadalni stoły były pokryte ramami, w których pobrzękiwały szklanki i stukały talerze. Zataczając się dobrnął do swego miejsca. Było już dość późno, a pomimo to większość nakryć pozostawała nietknięta. – Chorują – pomyślał. Lecz jednocześnie powziął postanowienie: – Ja się nie dam. Musiał wytrwać. Zbyt wielu osobom, przede wszystkim Magdzie, mówił, że nie podlega chorobie morskiej. Zresztą czuł tylko ból głowy i coś niewyraźnego w dołku. Przełknąwszy pospiesznie filiżankę kawy i bułkę z wędliną, Ksawery czym prędzej wyszedł na pokład w przeświadczeniu, że świeże powietrze najskuteczniej powstrzyma przykre objawy. Na chwilę tylko wpadł do kabiny po pigułki przeciwdziałające chorobie morskiej. Silny prąd wiatru i owe pigułki pomogły rzeczywiście. Jednakże każda próba powrotu do wnętrza okrętu sprowadzała nudności. Pomimo to przemógł się i stawił się na lunch. Podobnych ryzykantów było dużo. Tylko nieliczne miejsca świeciły pustkami. Przy stole Runickiego nie brakowało nikogo. Jednak już przy końcu zimnych przekąsek generał zbladł nagle i najprędzej, jak umiał, zataczając się między stołami, wybiegł z jadalni. Zaczęły się dekompletować i inne stoły. Wytrwalsi żegnali uciekinierów salwami śmiechu i oklaskami. W drugim końcu sali Magda, różowa i wesoła, widocznie nie odczuwała wcale tego ohydnego kołysania się statku. – Muszę wytrwać – zacisnął zęby Runicki, Również pani Znaniecka jadła z doskonałym apetytem. Natomiast Dokszycki, nie dokończywszy sandacza, zerwał się i przyciskając do ust serwetkę, wybiegł galopem. – To straszne – jęknęła generałowa i, zatrzepotawszy obfitymi członkami, otworzyła usta niczym konająca ryba. Lekarz chwycił butelkę z koniakiem: – Pani będzie łaska... Nie dokończył, i stało się. Na szczęście współbiesiadnicy zdążyli wykręcić się na swoich przymocowanych do podłogi fotelach i odskoczyć w porę. Dwaj stewardzi ujęli damę pod ręce i starając się zachować między nią, a sobą pełen szacunku dystans, wyprowadzili ją mazurowym krokiem. Dwaj inni w oka mgnieniu przenieśli pozostałe trzy osoby do już dawniej opróżnionego stolika. Doktor pobiegł ratować generałową. Pani Znaniecka z obrzydliwym łakomstwem zabrała się do tłustych kotletów z jagnięcia. Runicki udawał, że je. Naprawdę łykał tylko koniak. Pomimo to wręcz bał się podnieść oczy znad talerza. Co chwila ktoś wybiegał, a poza tym samo spojrzenie na okna sali wywoływało mdłości. Widać było to ocean zasłaniający całe szyby, to szare chmury. – Niechże pan zje tej sałatki – perfidnie zachęcała pani Znaniecka – zrobiona jest na wybornej oliwie. Lubi pan oliwę?... Ale to jagnię! Tłuszczyk zwłaszcza... Byłby zamordował tę babę. Ślina napłynęła mu do ust w nieprawdopodobnych ilościach, zaciskał szczęki, aż mu oczy wyłaziły na wierzch, ale przecież dotrwał do końca i z podniesioną głową wyszedł z jadalni. Niestety, przy wyjściu zobaczył sędziego Balczyńskiego, z którym przed paru dniami szalał w Sewilli. Sędzia, zielony, jak grynszpan, chusteczką usiłował zdusić głośną czkawkę i, jak na złość, przed samym Ksawerym – nie wytrzymał. Na dobitek Ksawery odwróciwszy się gwałtownie, ujrzał w lustrze własną twarz i przeraził się. Na szczęście ostatkiem sił zdołał wypaść na pokład i pochylić się nad burtą. Po pięciu minutach już mu było wszystko obojętne. Prosił Boga tylko o jedno, by nie zobaczyła go w tej sytuacji Magda. Widocznie jednak los i tego nie chciał mu oszczędzić. – Wery, mój biedaku! – usłyszał za sobą jej głos. – Wszędzie szukałam pana. – Fatalnie się czuję – spojrzał na nią prawie z niechęcią. Wyglądała świeżo i zdrowo, jak zwykle. – Chodźmy na górny pokład – wzięła go pod rękę – tam usiądzie pan na ławce... No, niech się pan mnie trzyma, mocniej. Posłusznie dał się zaprowadzić na górę i usadowić. Przyniosła pled, którym go otuliła i pomarańcze. Dopiero, gdy zaczęła chusteczką wycierać rękawy jego wiatrówki, spostrzegł, że ma je w obrzydliwy sposób zapryskane. – Magduś – jęczał – nabierze pani do mnie obrzydzenia. – Ależ bynajmniej – oburzyła się – jest pan chory i to wszystko! Musi pan mieć jakąś opiekę. I rzeczywiście, odtąd opiekowała się nim przez całe trzy dni. Zostawiała go tylko na krótko samego, by zdobyć dlań lekarstwa, których zaczynało na okręcie braknąć, lub też pospiesznie zjeść lunch czy obiad. Wieczorem odprowadzała go do kabiny i bez żenady pomagała w rozebraniu się. Runicki poddawał się z rezygnacją tej opiece. Początkowo usiłował szczerze protestować, później tylko udawał, że nie godzi się na to pielęgniarstwo, wreszcie przyzwyczaił się zupełnie. Nawet irytował się w duchu, gdy na dłuższy czas zostawiała go samego. Nie tylko przez wzgląd na okropny stan fizyczny, lecz i dlatego, że przywykł uważać Magdę za osobę bliską, niemal konieczną. Cieszył się jej uśmiechami, brakowało mu nawet tych wymówek i nagan, których tyle nasłuchał się od niej w Paryżu i później w Hiszpanii. Już wtedy znajdował jakąś dziwną przyjemność w strofującym tonie jej głosu, ilekroć starała się powstrzymać go od szastania pieniędzmi lub od niewysypiania się i różnych ekstrawagancji. Ku własnemu zdumieniu Ksawery łatwiej, niż mógł przypuszczać, dał się Magdzie odwieść od planowanych na Paryż szaleństw. Nie odnowił znajomości z żadną z dawnych kokotek, a jeżeli spędził dwie noce z jakąś przygodną dziewczyną, to zawiniła temu tylko sama Magda, która uparła się w swojej cnocie. I tego Ksawery nie umiał sobie wytłumaczyć, lecz odczuwał w tym uporze Magdy niekłamaną przyjemność. Wyraźnie wolał ją taką, jaką była. Może dlatego, że dzięki temu mógł ją wyżej cenić, może dlatego, że mu to trochę imponowało. Przecież wcale nie ukrywała, że go lubi, że go bardzo lubi. Przecież nie szukała żadnego innego towarzystwa, chociaż i na okręcie, i w Paryżu wciąż nie brakowało jej adoratorów. Wyróżniała go ponad wszelkie wątpliwości. I nawet wyrachowania nie mógł się w tym doszukać, gdyż nie przyjmowała nawet najmniejszych prezentów. Rzeczywiście, piękną srebrną torebkę, wysadzaną turkusami, którą kupił dla niej na Place Vendöme, i ogromny flakon najmodniejszych perfum, musiał zachować na podarki dla krewnych i zapakować do walizy. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał kobiety, której towarzystwo tak silnie pociągało, stawało się niemal niezbędnym. Codziennie pierwszą jego myślą było spotkanie się z Magdą. I że też zawsze mieli sobie moc rzeczy do powiedzenia. Nie znaczyło to bynajmniej, by zgadzali się we wszystkim. Raczej odwrotnie. Niemal każdy temat wywoływał różnicę zdań i sprzeczali się nieustannie. Magda miała wręcz odwrotny pogląd na życie, na ludzi, na stosunki, a co w najwyższym stopniu irytowało Runickiego, nie próbowała dostroić się do jego wymagań towarzyskich. Na tym tle doszło nawet do skandalicznej historyjki, której Ksawery nie umiał jej przebaczyć. Przed wyjazdem z Paryża urządził pożegnalny obiad dla swego kuzyna Chodkiewicza, sekretarza z ambasady polskiej, dla paru jego przyjaciół i kilku pań. Obiad był szczytem wykwintu, rachunek wyniósł przeszło półtora tysiąca franków i właśnie podczas tego obiadu, gdy jeden z panów zapytał Magdę, czy nie wywodzi się z Podola, gdzie zdaje się spotkał takie nazwisko, ona palnęła głośno: – Na pewno nie, proszę pana. Mój ojciec i mój dziad zawsze mieszkali w Warszawie. Jeżeli przechodził pan kiedyś Tamką, musiał pan zauważyć dużą jatkę. Z szyldu nad tą jatką, która należy do mego ojca, pamięta pan nazwisko Nieczaj. Już w trakcie tego oświadczenia, Runicki zrobił wszystko, co leżało w jego mocy, by je przerwać, lub zagłuszyć. Niestety, nawet późniejsza próba obrócenia tej enuncjacji w żart nic nie pomogła, a wywołała wręcz odmienny skutek. Mianowicie Magda, widocznie nie umiejąc zorientować się w sytuacji, powiedziała z naciskiem: – Ależ mój ojciec jest rzeźnikiem. Zabiłby ją w tej chwili. Był przekonany, że ośmieszyła go raz na zawsze w oczach ludzi, że wkrótce i do kraju dojdzie moc głupich dowcipów na temat, że szalał w Paryżu z rzeźniczką. O jej pochodzeniu wiedział dawniej. Powiedziała mu to znacznie wcześniej, nie wiadomo zresztą po co. Wolałby wcale o tym nie słyszeć. Takie pochodzenie uważał za rzecz, jeżeli nie hańbiącą, to w każdym razie wstydliwą i nad wyraz przykrą. Ostatecznie była istotą samodzielną, artystką i nie należało obciążać się w cudzych oczach tą jatką. Układał nazajutrz długo, w jaki sposób ma to Magdzie wyłożyć i był przeświadczony, że przyzna mu rację i wyrazi skruchę za swoją niepotrzebną, wręcz karygodną szczerość wobec tamtych ludzi. Gdy jednak przyszło do rozmowy ani rusz nie mógł wykrztusić ani słowa o owej jatce i rzeźnickim pochodzeniu. Na jego zaś aluzje możliwie ostrożne i dalekie, odpowiedziała krótko, że nie zamierza nigdy stroić się w cudze piórka. I to była właśnie jedyna wielka plama na jej osobie, plama, której nie mógł jej przebaczyć. Chociaż jednocześnie z drugiej strony odwaga cywilna Magdy napełniała go podziwem. W każdym razie odtąd najstaranniej unikał groźnego tematu. O ile bowiem zwykłe sprzeczki nie sprawiały mu żadnej istotniejszej przykrości, o tyle tutaj obawiał się niebezpiecznego rozdźwięku. A tego nie chciał. Czułby się nieszczęśliwy, gdyby sympatia Magdy odrobinę odwróciła się ku innemu. Zresztą opinia publiczna na okręcie od dawna połączyła ich osoby. Z półsłówek i żarcików nietrudno było domyśleć się, że wszyscy uważają ich za kochanków. Oczywiście Runicki zawsze z oburzeniem odpierał aluzje, lecz umiał to zrobić w ten sposób, by bynajmniej podejrzeń nie zachwiać. Przeciwnie; uważałby się za skompromitowanego, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że nic u Magdy nie wskórał. Miewał czasami i wyrzuty sumienia na myśl, że opinia taka może uwłaczać Magdzie. Uspokajał je jednak swoim ostentacyjnym szacunkiem, jaki okazywał publicznie Magdzie. Bądź co bądź szacunek Ksawerego Runickiego z Wysokich Progów nie każdej kobiecie trafić się może. I w inny sposób starał się jej to wynagrodzić: nawet, gdy byli we dwójkę, traktował ją jak księżniczkę. Robił to zresztą bez wysiłku. Zrodziło się w nim poza wszystkim innym, jakieś dziwne zaufanie do Magdy, jakieś przeświadczenie, że ona nie zechce nigdy źle go zrozumieć, że pomimo różnicy zdań, w krytycznej chwili znalazłby w niej sojuszniczkę, na której słowach można polegać, w której dobrą wolę niepodobna nie uwierzyć. O ileż czułby się szczęśliwszy, gdyby mógł jej wyznać wszystko. Gdyby mógł powiedzieć jej, że i jego bogactwo, i wielkopańskość, i Wysokie Progi, że wszystko to stanęło, a raczej zawisło nad krawędzią przepaści, i że on sam po powrocie do kraju stanie się niczym, dosłownie niczym. W jaki sposób zareagowałaby na to?... Nie łudził się. Spojrzałaby nań z lekceważeniem i na pewno nie darowałaby mu tej blagi, tej mistyfikacji, ani szastania resztkami, które to szastanie oczywiście scharakteryzowałaby jako głupotę i nieuczciwość. Bo sama nazywała nieuczciwością wszystko to, co zmierzało do ukrycia prawdy, do zamydlenia oczu, do ubrania się w cudze piórka. Właśnie w niej potępiał, ale i podziwiał tę odwagę, z jaką umiała dobrowolnie wyrzec się pozycji i pozorów. Dobrowolnie i niepotrzebnie. Któż zmuszał ją do przyznawania się, że podróży nie opłaciła z własnej kieszeni, lecz otrzymała ją jako nagrodę na jakimś, przecież ośmieszającym konkursie pasty do zębów! Nawet wolałby zatajenie, wolałby kłamstwo, niż taką bezsensowną i drażniącą otwartość. Bywały chwile, gdy podejrzewał Magdę, iż umyślnie przyznaje się do ojcowskiej jatki i do owej pasty do zębów, by podrażnić jego poczucie dobrego tonu, by poniżyć go wykazaniem, że pomimo wszystko, on, wielki pan, nie potrafi odsunąć się od niej, chociaż ani pochodzeniem, ani pozycją nie odpowiada jego wymaganiom. Dręczyła też Ksawerego chęć odpłacenia jej podobną szczerością. Jakąż odczułby ulgę, przyznawszy się do bankructwa, do faktu, że właściwie całym jego majątkiem jest obecnie kilkadziesiąt złotych, jedyna pozostałość po Paryżu i Sewilli, że imponująca książeczka czekowa i dekoracyjnie wypełniające pugilares stare banknoty austriackie, nie posiadają żadnej innej wartości poza wartością złudzenia. Jakby odetchnął, gdyby mógł jej powiedzieć wszystko. Zaczynając od tego, że ojciec nie jest żadnym uczonym, a tylko maniakiem ze swoją nieszczęsną rewolucją francuską, że za matkę musiał tak często rumienić się, że Wysokie Progi zrujnowane zostały właściwie przez pasję utrzymywania się na magnackim poziomie, przez chęć dorównania innym, którzy i tak spoglądali na Runickich z góry, a teraz nie wiadomo czy w ogóle raczą poznawać bankrutów. Tak, zaczynając od tego, a kończąc na przyznaniu się, że przybycie okrętu do Gdyni w niedzielę uniemożliwi sprzedanie, czy zastawienie czegokolwiek dla zdobycia pieniędzy na dojazd do Warszawy. Nie, na takie zwierzenia nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Należało utrzymać się w tym samym tonie do końca. Zapewne, w Warszawie Magda łatwo się dowie o licytacji Wysokich Progów, lecz wówczas on nie będzie musiał świecić przed nią oczami. W ogóle po przyjeździe do kraju nie zobaczy jej więcej. Na myśl o tym odczuwał dziwne podrażnienie i niezadowolenie z siebie samego. Usiłował jednak na próżno wynaleźć jakiś dobry sposób umożliwienia dalszych stosunków. Zdawało mu się, że wprost nie potrafi wyrzec się towarzystwa Magdy. Kilka tygodni, spędzonych razem w takich warunkach, jak na okręcie, wytworzyły atmosferę zżycia się, jakby nie rozstawali się z sobą przynajmniej kilka lat. Zresztą i Magda to samo odczuwała. – Wprost wierzyć się nie chce – mówiła – że już za kilka dni rozstaniemy się. – Bo też nie rozstaniemy się – zapewniał, spuszczając oczy. – Będziemy się widywali. Ja nie wytrzymam bez mojej słodkiej samarytanki. Musimy często widywać się. – O nie – zapewniała. – To już nie będzie to samo. Ja będę musiała pracować, bardzo dużo pracować. Daj Boże, bym otrzymała jakieś możliwe engagement... A pana pochłoną pańskie sprawy, stosunki, interesy, zabawy... Nie, Wery, nawet nie chciałabym widywać się z panem. Bo i po co?... Spędziliśmy pięknie tę podróż – i koniec. A podróż kończyła się rzeczywiście. Po silnej atlantyckiej fali w Zatoce Biskajskiej i po nieco spokojniejszej w La Manche, Morze Północne było ciche, jak górskie jezioro. Pasażerowie odzyskiwali zdrowie i humory. Wieczorami na okręcie odbywały się prawie codziennie dancingi, w dzień grywano w ping-ponga i w różne gry pokładowe. Gdy "Sarmatia" znalazła się znowu w znanym już Kanale Kilońskim, wszystkich ogarnęła melancholia powrotu. Ostatni wieczór podróży został upamiętniony wielkim balem pożegnalnym, a nazajutrz o świcie na horyzoncie zamajaczył znajomy kontur Półwyspu Helskiego. Spakowane bagaże piętrzyły się w kabinach. Runicki stał z Magdą przy burcie i zdenerwowany w najwyższym stopniu, już nie zwracając uwagi na współtowarzyszy, porywczo głaskał jej ręce. – Nie zapomni mnie pani?... Magduś!... Prawda?... Nie zapomnisz?... – Nie zapomnę. Oboje nie umieli ukryć wzruszenia. Ile razy jednak któreś z nich zaczynało mówić o przyszłych spotkaniach, o projektach i zamiarach, rozmowa urywała się. Magda czuła nierealność tych planów, Runicki zaś nie mógł zdobyć się w takiej chwili na tyle cynizmu, by okłamywać ją, właśnie ją, bo siebie przecież nie mógłby już teraz oszukać. Pasemko ziemi coraz bliżej i bliżej rosło, rozszerzało się, nabierało kolorów, stawało się rzeczywistością. O ile tam, na dalekich morzach, w odległości tysięcy kilometrów, próby zasugerowania samemu sobie wiary w możliwość, w prawdopodobieństwo wspólnych projektów przychodziły łatwo, o tyle teraz, twarz w twarz z rzeczywistością, byłyby wręcz bezczelnym oszustwem. Na pokładzie gorączkowy ruch, bieganina, nawoływania się, wytwarzały atmosferę przykrego podniecenia. Obawa rewizji celnej, wertowanie rozkładu pociągów, niepokój o walizy, pożegnania, zapisywanie adresów, wymiana zdjęć fotograficznych – wszystko to przesycało tłum ludzi elektrycznością. Runicki tłumaczył Magdzie, dlaczego musi pozostać w Gdyni jeszcze przez dzień lub dwa. Otrzymał radiodepeszę w związku z ważnymi sprawami finansowymi, dla których załatwienia trzeba widzieć się z kilku osobistościami zarówno w Gdyni, jak i w Gdańsku. W rzeczywistości bynajmniej nie zamierzał zatrzymać się w Gdyni. Nawet nie mógłby tego zrobić, gdyż zostało mu zaledwie kilkanaście złotych, czyli kwota wystarczająca jedynie na wykupienie biletu trzeciej klasy i to przy skorzystaniu ze zniżki, przysługującej uczestnikom wycieczki. Ułożył sobie, że wsiądzie do pociągu w ostatniej chwili, by Magda, która na pewno pojedzie pierwszą klasą, lub może drugą, nie mogła go zobaczyć. Po drodze nie ruszy się z wagonu, a w Warszawie wysiądzie ostatni. Tam zostawi bagaż na przechowanie i zatrzyma się w Bristolu, gdzie już jakoś sobie poradzi. Plan wymagał zręcznego przeprowadzenia. Najmniejsza nieuwaga, byle drobne niedopatrzenie obróciłyby wszystko w niwecz. Na szczęście Magda nie żywiła żadnych podejrzeń. Pociąg do Warszawy odchodził za dwie godziny. Ksawery, przeprowadziwszy Magdę przez rewizję celną, ulokował ją w autobusie idącym na dworzec, prosząc, by zaraz zajęła miejsce w wagonie ze względu na możliwy tłok. Gdy tragarze chcieli i jego rzeczy umieścić w autobusie, wstrzymał ich. – Nie, nie, to pójdzie do hotelu. Mam zresztą czas. W tym podnieceniu pożegnał się z Magdą jakoś za mało serdecznie. Po czym, przeczekawszy trzy kolejne autobusy, wsiadł do czwartego. Po przybyciu na dworzec stwierdził, że nie omylił się w rozliczeniu czasu: Magdy już tu nie było, zapewne siedziała już w pociągu. Załatwił swój bilet i zostały mu tylko dwa złote na tragarza. Wyczekał do ostatniej niemal chwili i przekonawszy się, że w oknach pociągu nigdzie nie ma Magdy, kazał zanieść swoje rzeczy do ostatniego wagonu. Pociąg już ruszał, gdy zdążył odebrać z rąk tragarza ostatnią walizkę. Odetchnął z ulgą i zajrzał do wnętrza wagonu. Było tu pusto. Wniósł rzeczy do najbliższego przedziału, złożył je na półkach, na twardej, wstrętnie żółtej i śmierdzącej lakierem ławce rozesłał pled i wyszedł na korytarz. Na cofnięcie się było już za późno. Tuż przed nim stała Magda. Ksaweremu ugięły się nogi, a krew uderzyła do twarzy. W jednym mgnieniu przez głowę przebiegło tysiąc wykrętów, tysiąc usprawiedliwień i wyjaśnień. Może jej powiedzieć, że nie zastał w Gdyni owych osobistości, z którymi miał załatwić interesy, że w ostatniej chwili zdecydował się jechać, że ledwie zdążył wskoczyć do ostatniego wagonu (niestety, trzeciej klasy), że tak jest zmęczony, że już mu się nie chciało przenosić do pierwszej, że... Albo, że tragarz przez pomyłkę kupił bilet (idiota!) do trzeciej klasy, że jednak wobec tak niespodziewanego, a cudownego spotkania już tu zostanie... Albo, że w pierwszej był tłok, więc umyślnie wybrał trzecią... Wszystkie te koncepcje były dobre, obmyślane w spokoju, niektóre z nich nawet wyglądałyby prawdopodobnie, ale spotkanie było tak nagłe, że wprost nie umiał wydobyć z siebie ani słowa i stał przed nią z najgłupszym wyrazem twarzy, czerwony jak sztubak przyłapany na gorącym uczynku, bezradny, wściekły na nią i na siebie, zrozpaczony do ostatnich granic. Gdyby w tej chwili wyskoczenie przez okno z pędzącego pociągu mogło uratować sytuację – wyskoczyłby bez chwili namysłu. Niestety i to nie zmazałoby kompromitacji. Magda również musiała być zaskoczona jego obecnością, gdyż przez dłuższy czas patrzyła nań w zdumieniu szeroko otwartymi oczyma, zanim zdołała powiedzieć: – Więc jedzie pan?... Przygryzł wargi i milczał. Cóż mógł powiedzieć, jak zacząć?... Ogarnął go bezmierny smutek i zupełna rezygnacja. Stało się, nic tego nie zmieni, ośmieszył się w jej oczach i zdyskredytował. – Dlaczego pan nie chciał, bym wiedziała, że pan jedzie tym pociągiem? – zapytała prawie gniewnie. Nic nie odpowiedział, a ona zaśmiała się sucho: – Domyślam się. Wstydził się pan mego towarzystwa. Na okręcie co innego, ale w kraju... – Nie – apatycznie potrząsnął głową. – Myli się pani. Nie przyznałem się, gdyż wstydziłem się tego, że muszę jechać trzecią klasą. – Nie rozumiem. Dlaczego pan musi? Wzruszył ramionami: – To proste: nie mam pieniędzy. – Pan? – spojrzała nań zdumiona. – Nie mam, a nie mogłem do nikogo zwrócić się po pożyczkę. Gdyby nie dzisiejsze święto, zastawiłbym swoją papierośnicę, lub inne rzeczy... Niestety, ta przeklęta niedziela. Przyglądała mu się z uwagą. Na jej twarzy wyraz zdumienia stopniowo zmieniał się w uśmiech, aż wreszcie roześmiała się głośno: – Biedaku, niemądry rozrzutniku! Tak się pan wyszastał?! – Do grosza – przyznał ponuro. – Jak pan mógł!? Przecież tyle razy zachęcałam pana do oszczędności!... To jest doprawdy karygodne. – O, zapewne – przytaknął. – Nawet karygodniejsze, niż pani może sobie wyobrazić. Podkreślił to szczególniejszym tonem, lecz nie zwróciła na to uwagi, natomiast zasępiła się: – Bardzo, bardzo mi przykro – odezwała się po dłuższej chwili – Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z faktu mojej współwiny... – Skądże!? – Tak, tak... Pan masę pieniędzy wydał na nasze wspólne zabawy.... Wie pan, że to obrzydliwe z pańskiej strony. Przecież przynajmniej w ostatnich dniach musiał się pan orientować w ilości posiadanej gotówki!... I po co było wyrzucać pieniądze choćby wczoraj na to wino, na owoce... Obrzydliwe! Przez pana czuję się teraz jak złodziejka. Kością mi w gardle stoją te banany i ananasy. Jak można do tego stopnia nie liczyć się z gotówką! I przeze mnie pan musi jechać trzecią klasą. – Ostatecznie, to nie taka tragedia – próbował obrony. – Dla mnie, ale nie dla pana!... Zresztą może to i dobrze się stało. Będzie pan miał na przyszłość nauczkę. – Spóźnioną – mruknął Runicki. Magda spoglądała nań prawie z gniewem i widocznie była zbyt wzburzona, by zwrócić uwagę na te niedomówienia. – A poza tym jest pan dziecinnie niezaradny – wybuchnęła znowu. – Przecież i na okręcie, i na dworcu w Gdyni były kantory bankowe. Mógł pan wystawić czek, albo sprzedać tę zagraniczną walutę, której ma pan pełny portfel. Oczywiście. – Nie – zaprzeczył z ironicznym uśmiechem. – Dlaczego? – Bo książka czekowa nic nie jest warta. W banku nie mam ani grosza, a te banknoty?... Sięgnął do kieszeni i otworzył pugilares. – Te banknoty mogą służyć do tapetowania ścian. To tylko kolorowy papier z czasów austriackiej inflacji. Widzi pani?... – Jak to?... Więc po cóż pan je nosi? – Po co?... Dla dekoracji. – Nie rozumiem. – Całkiem proste – wzruszył ramionami. – Pusty portfel kompromituje człowieka o pewnej pozycji towarzyskiej i społecznej. – Aha! – O, może pani śmiać się. Dlatego właśnie mówię to pani. Tak, panno Magdo... A poza tym... Poza tym, jeżeli to panią interesuje, mogę jeszcze dodać, że... wracam tylko po to, by palnąć sobie w łeb... O nie, to już nie komedia. Niech pani tak na mnie nie patrzy. Palnąć w łeb. To jedyne, co mi zostało do zrobienia... W nędzy żyć nie potrafię i zresztą nie chcę potrafić. A jestem kompletnie zrujnowany. Moje Wysokie Progi za tydzień idą na licytację i zostaną sprzedane. Zaśmiał się krótko: – Tak, panno Magdo. – Więc, jakże... – spoglądała nań wystraszonymi oczyma. – Więc, dlaczego pan pojechał na tę wycieczkę?... Dlaczego wydał pan tyle pieniędzy!? – Tyle, tyle – skrzywił się. – Wydałem siedem, czy osiem tysięcy. To nie są żadne pieniądze. To kropla, która nic nie mogła zmienić w mojej sytuacji. Nie uratowałbym Wysokich Progów nawet stoma tysiącami. A w ogóle już żadnego ratunku nie ma. Tak, panno Magdo, pozwoliłem sobie tylko na niewielki zbytek... Na taką, nazwijmy to, podróż przedśmiertną... Odwrócił się do niej plecami, by ukryć łzy. Spływały mu po policzkach gęsto i coraz gęściej na klapy świeżo kupionego w Londynie za dwanaście funtów Burberry. Kontrast tego sportowego płaszcza i śladów łez (męskich łez!) roztkliwiał go jeszcze bardziej. Bodaj po raz pierwszy uprzytomnił sobie w całej wyrazistości beznadziejność swego położenia i fakt, że jest godzien współczucia, a może nawet litości. I po raz pierwszy czuł, że litość nie przyniosłaby mu ujmy. Było w tym coś bolesnego, ale i słodkiego zarazem, że oczekiwał słów pociechy od dziewczyny, której najbardziej pragnąłby zaimponować, którą chciałby pociągnąć męskością, siłą, bogactwem, a której mógł teraz ofiarować tylko spowiedź złamanego człowieka. Czuł się upokorzony, zniweczony, obezwładniony. Nie widział twarzy Magdy i na próżno usiłował wyobrazić sobie jej twarz. Ironia?... Pogarda?... Może tylko zniechęcenie i obojętność?... Wolałby usłyszeć słowa ostre, kategoryczne potępienie, nawet gniew. Ksawery otarł oczy i powiedział: – Przepraszam panią. Nie dosłyszała tego w hałasie trzeszczącego wagonu, lecz gdy zrobił krok ku swemu przedziałowi, chwyciła go za rękaw: – Niech pan zaczeka... Albo dobrze, chodźmy tam. Weszli do przedziału i usiedli naprzeciw siebie. – Tak nie można... – zaczęła – tak postępują dzieci... – Pani pogardza mną, prawda? – zapytał, uśmiechając się tak gorzko, jak tylko umiał. – Nie! – potrząsnęła głową. – Tylko dziwię się panu. I mówiła mu o rzeczach, których nasłuchał się już dość od wuja i od stryja, o rzeczach może i słusznych ale irytujących w najwyższym stopniu: jest młody, może pracować, dojść do pięknych rezultatów itd. – Tak... – przerwał. – Ale ja na niczym się nie znam, niczego nie umiem. Wtedy opowiedziała mu, jak ciężkie życie miała sama, ile walk stoczyć musiała, by uzyskać możność jakiej takiej egzystencji. Ile zawodów i rozczarowań! Ale przecież nie poddała się, chociaż jest tylko samotną dziewczyną, nie zaś mężczyzną o silnych barach. Ona też nic nie umiała, ale nauczyła się. I teraz wraca w całkowitej niepewności co do dalszych swych losów. Nie wie, czy znajdzie zarobek, gdzie, ani jak prędko, a jednak wierzy w swoje siły, wierzy, że wytrwa. – A jeszcze jedno powiem panu – położyła ręce na jego zaciśniętych dłoniach – że pan stał się mi teraz znacznie bliższy, że wolę pana takiego. – Wolne żarty! – zmarszczył brwi. – Bynajmniej, Wery. Przedtem oddzielała pana ode mnie prawie przepaść. Cóż nas łączyło?... Bądźmy szczerzy i nie owijajmy rzeczy w bawełnę. Pan myślał o przygodzie, a gdyby był bogaty, chciałby pan zrobić ze mnie swoją utrzymankę. Nie, niech pan nie zaprzecza. Wiem, że tak jest, jak mówię. Ale mylił się pan. Nigdy nie zostałabym pańską utrzymanką, chociaż... właśnie dlatego, że tak bardzo pana lubię... – Magduś! – zaprotestował żarliwie – jak nawet możesz podejrzewać mnie o to!? Czy pani nie widzi, czym pani jest dla mnie? Magduś!... Był teraz sam najmocniej przekonany o szlachetności swoich intencji, a że nerwy miał już zupełnie roztrzęsione, znów do oczu zaczęły się cisnąć łzy. – Przecież ja panią kocham. Nikogo w życiu tak nie kochałem, jak panią... – mówił rozedrganym głosem. – Przecież moja rozpacz z utraty majątku jedynie dlatego jest beznadziejna, że właśnie teraz, kiedy pierwszy raz w życiu znalazłem kogoś, komu... dla kogo... Zakrył twarz rękami i zaszlochał. Prawie przemocą odciągnęła jego ręce i zaczęła całować wilgotną twarz. – Wery – szeptała – mój Wery... No, nie płacz, nie płacz... Pociąg zatrzymał się na jakiejś większej stacji, do przedziału weszło dwóch panów. Widocznie jednak zorientowali się, że trafili tu nie w porę, gdyż chrząknąwszy kilka razy przenieśli się gdzie indziej. Przez całą drogę, aż do Warszawy, Runicki opowiadał Magdzie o Wysokich Progach i o stanie interesów. Niespodziewanie dla samego siebie ożywił się i znacznie uspokoił. Nawet na przyszłość nie patrzył już w tak beznadziejnie czarnych kolorach. Już samo to, że Magda z rzeczowym i niesłabnącym zaciekawieniem wypytywała go o wszystko, że żywość jej zainteresowania i zdumiewająco łatwa orientacja nadały rozmowie charakter niemal konferencji, że szybko przechodziła do sprawy nad wszelkimi wstawkami natury emocjonalnej, już samo to wywoływało wrażenie jeżeli nie nadziei, to przynajmniej swego rodzaju próby zaradzenia w sytuacji, która według Magdy nie była pozbawiona możliwości ratunku. Nie mógł pojąć, skąd ta młoda dziewczyna i do tego aktorka nabrała tyle zmysłu do interesów. Przypuszczał, że wynikało to z jej nieszczęsnego pochodzenia. Widocznie wyrastając w sferze drobnych kupców i handlu mięsem, musiała otrzaskać się z interesami, a przynajmniej nauczyć się patrzenia na życie od tej właśnie strony. Dopiero, gdy wspomniała mimochodem o tym, że przez dłuższy czas prowadziła administrację "Złotej Maski", odetchnął z ulgą, bądź co bądź jej doświadczenie nie wywodziło się z jatki, co byłoby najbardziej przykre. Jednakże Ksawery, zdumiewając się rzeczowością Magdy, nie mógł nie dojść do wniosku, że jej zmysł życiowy jest prostym następstwem instynktu właściwego środowisku ludzi, których egzystencja składa się ze zdobywania i z ciułania pieniędzy, z dorabiania się. I jakkolwiek dotychczas nie odczuwał dla takich instynktów nic poza obrzydzeniem, musiał teraz w duchu przyznać, że w walce o byt, w walce narzuconej dziś przez kryzys jemu i tysiącom innych ziemian brak tego instynktu równa się niemal konieczności przegranej. To, co go tak raziło i gniewało zawsze w naturze rządcy, pana Pieczyngi, wydało mu się teraz u Magdy cenną i godną zazdrości zaletą. Zresztą nie było to to samo. Pan Pieczynga miał w swoim rozumowaniu coś chłopskiego. Jego ciągłe "przetrwać" lub "przetrzymać" powtarzały się w każdej dyskusji, a raczej w każdym narzekaniu. Natomiast Magda, chociaż podobnie myślała o różnych wyrzeczeniach się, jednak miała i ten pęd naprzód. Dojeżdżali do Warszawy. Runicki ani się spostrzegł, jak szybko minęły godziny. Dopiero światła dworca uprzytomniły mu, że to już wieczór. Jak przed miesiącem, gdy wyjeżdżał, nie chciało mu się myśleć o zbliżającej się katastrofie, tak i teraz odpędzał uporczywie powracający niepokój. Ale teraz z innych powodów. Wtedy wiedział, że nie ma żadnego ratunku, teraz zaś poddawał się nadziei, że jakoś to będzie, a w tym, co ma być, niejasną, niesprecyzowaną, ale przecież główną rolę powierzał Magdzie. Tragarze nieśli walizki w ogromnym tłoku przez długi peron. Ksawery mocno trzymał Magdę pod rękę, by nie zgubić jej w tłumie. W pewnej chwili spotkał jej uśmiechnięte oczy i bez namysłu powiedział: – Gdybym spotkał cię dawniej, gdybym dawniej cię poznał, kiedy jeszcze byłem bogaty, prosiłbym, żebyś zechciała zostać moją żoną. I zapytał: – Czy zgodziłabyś się? – Nie wiem – odpowiedziała poważnie. – Nie wiem, jak bym postąpiła wtedy, ale wiem, że gdybyś teraz wpadł na taki pomysł... nie odmówiłabym na pewno. – Chyba żartujesz – zaśmiał się. – Spróbuj! Zatrzymała się i patrzyła mu prosto w oczy. – Dziś to byłoby szaleństwem – wzruszył ramionami. – Więc zdobądź się na szaleństwo – powiedziała z naciskiem. Przepływający niecierpliwą falą tłum potrącał ich i spychał. Oboje jednak nie spostrzegli tego. – To nie miałoby żadnego sensu – zawołał prawie z przerażeniem. – Pomyśl sama! – Już pomyślałam. – Magduś! Ja przecież nie mam prawa! Jaka byłaby nasza przyszłość! – Słowem, nie chcesz mnie?... Powiedz szczerze. Nie będę miała o to żalu do ciebie. Nie chcesz? – Ach, nie to... Wiesz, że niczego bardziej nie pragnąłbym. Tylko inna rzecz... – Wery! – przerwała mu. – Masz rację. Jesteś tchórzem, a zresztą... Zresztą, do widzenia. Zawróciła na miejscu i dopędził ją dopiero przy taksówce. Wsiadała właśnie i podawała adres Hotelu Mieszczańskiego. – Magduś! – usiłował ją zatrzymać. Wychyliła się i powiedziała z uśmiechem: – Żegnam pana i dziękuję za miłe towarzystwo. Zatrzasnęła drzwiczki i taksówka ruszyła. Ksawery szybko oprzytomniał. Najmądrzej byłoby pojechać za nią. Niestety, nie miał pieniędzy nawet na tragarza, który ulokował jego rzeczy w następnej taksówce. – Nie mam drobnych – zwrócił się Runicki do szofera. – Niech pan da tragarzowi dwa złote i do Bristolu. W hotelu powitano go jak zawsze z niezmienną radością. Portier uregulował należność taksówkarza i wśród ukłonów wręczył Runickiemu paczkę listów. Wpakował je bez przeglądania do kieszeni i nie wchodząc na górę, zaraz z budki telefonicznej, połączył się z Hotelem Mieszczańskim. – Tam przed chwilą przyjechała pani Nieczajówna, czy tak? – Tak jest – odpowiedziano. – Proszę mnie połączyć z jej numerem. – W numerach nie mamy telefonów, ale w tej chwili poprosimy na dół. A kto prosi? – Runicki. Czekał kilka minut, aż w słuchawce odezwał się ten sam głos: – Pani Nieczajówna powiedziała, że nie podejdzie i żeby pan nie dzwonił. Ksawery odłożył słuchawkę. Gdyby miał pieniądze, pojechałby do niej natychmiast... – Psiakrew! – zaklął, lecz w tejże chwili wpadł na doskonały pomysł. – Niech pan – zwrócił się do portiera – pośle kogoś do kwiaciarni. Duży pęk róż. Czerwonych. Muszę zaraz wysłać. – Służę panu dziedzicowi. Ile sztuk pan każe, ze dwadzieścia?... – Nie. Niech będzie pięćdziesiąt. Tylko najlepszych! I proszę o papier listowy. Usiadł w hallu i napisał od ręki: "Błagam cię Magduś, byś została moją żoną. Kocham cię i niech się dzieje co chce. Ksawery". Kategoria:Wysokie Progi